


This road is paved with pictures

by Chiomi



Series: Kill Your Heroes [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiomi/pseuds/Chiomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The press coverage the day Gabriel Agreste dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This road is paved with pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello naughty children it’s epistolary fiction time.
> 
> . . . yeah, that didn’t even work that well in my head. But public perception and the management thereof are my job and writing trashy tabloid headlines is my passion, so here we are.

**Agreste Adversity!**

Gabriel killed, Adele returned, mansion aflame

\--

**Akuma spotted all over the city.**

In the broadest and most inexplicable attack yet, purple moths were spotted this morning all over the city. Pictured here is the one that landed in my science class. So far no one’s been transformed, but I, for one, don’t expect that to last. What’s Hawk Moth’s plan?

I’ll be mapping moth sightings in the sidebar, with pics when available. Send in your akuma sightings, attacks, and speculation to alya@ladyblog.fr.

\--

“Fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste was found dead in his home this morning, victim of a reported robbery gone wrong. The home invasion also left the upper floors of the home ablaze. Also on scene were Vincent Dupont, chef, and Adele Agreste, recently returned wife of Gabriel Agreste. Press conference scheduled for 2pm, with live coverage right here on TVi.”

\--

**Agreste Altercation!**

Fabulous Adele Agreste is back! Her first appearance: her husband’s deathbed. Quelle coincidence!

\--

Where has she been? It looks like it girl Adele Agreste is back from oblivion - and not wasting any time. Seen here with Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix, primary investigator in the homicide of Gabriel Agreste. Don’t they look cozy?

\--

“You’re all here because you’ve heard about today’s events. Mme. Agreste will give an overview of what happened, then answer questions. We ask you to please keep your questions brief, as this is a trying time for the Agreste family.” The man in the grey suit steps down from the podium.

A blonde woman in impeccable black steps up and tucks her hair behind her ear. In the background, a police tech carries a box out to a van. The blonde looks at the man in the grey suit, now standing below and slightly behind her. He nods. She looks forward again. “At 9am this morning, Gabriel received a phone call about an accidental fire at his offices and hurried down to investigate. We think now that this was a deliberate distraction to get him out of the house. Since I’d been keeping a very low profile since my return, the burglars must have thought that the house would be empty of everyone but Vincent.”

“I’m much better than I was a few weeks ago when I first escaped from the cult, but still, when I first heard intruders, I was frightened. I am ashamed to say now that I hid in my study while I called Gabriel. He rushed back, and he must have -” The blonde woman pauses, looks down and to the right, and presses her hand to her mouth. She stays that way for a moment, and cameras flash. The blonde woman looks back up. “Gabriel must have confronted the intruders,” she says, and her voice wavers. “I heard nothing for several minutes, and I thought he’d chased them away, but then I found him - I found my husband lying there in the foyer. I screamed, and that’s how Vincent found me. He called 112, but the fire department was already just outside. The intruders, it seems, set our home on fire when they did not find what they were looking for.”

She looks over her shoulder at the sodden ruin of the upper floors of the east wing. The man in the grey suit steps forward. “Mme. Agreste will take questions now.”

There’s a cacophony. The man in the suit makes a gesture for silence, and nearly gets it. He points into the crowd. Off-camera, a woman shouts, “Where was his bodyguard?”

“Jean functions as the head of all Agreste security, not just our personal security, and my husband left him overseeing the scene at corporate headquarters. I’m not sure why. I know that decision will pain all of us for years to come.”

The man in the grey suit nods at someone else. “What cult? Where have you been?”

The blonde woman smiles sadly and brings her hand up to touch her collarbone. Her wedding ring sparkles in the sun. “There was a group of Huguenots in the mountains. Some of you may remember that Gabriel and I were quite  . . . visible, before I disappeared. This group was - they objected, they told me, to what they saw as our excesses and obsession with the superficial. Their convictions were very deeply held, and they believed that converting me to a more - to more of what they saw as a virtuous lifestyle would be of benefit to society. It took years before I could escape. I arrived home a few weeks ago, but I wasn’t ready yet to reappear in public. I needed time to recover and to reacquaint myself with my family.”

The next question is shouted unprompted. “Do you honestly expect us to believe this?”

Neither the blonde woman nor the man in the grey suit give any indication of having heard. There’s a beat of silence, then someone else called out, “Where’s Adrien?”

“My son was understandably upset, and we didn’t think it necessary that he be here. He’s staying with a friend.”

The man in the grey suit looks at his watch. “No further questions,” he says. “A formal press release will be available tomorrow. The Agreste family asks for privacy in their time of grief.”

\--

Mother, actress, muse, model - widow?

Adele Agreste’s tumultuous return to Paris.

\--

**Gabriel Agreste Dead**

Gabriel Agreste, fashion icon, was found dead today in his home. Stock prices have responded chaotically, in part because Adele Agreste has returned. Overall, stock in Agreste Fashion had dropped 15 points at the close of the NYSE.

\--

“Okay, so we’re not saying Adele Agreste whacked her husband -”

“No, that’d be slander.”

Both men laugh, sound more sinister over the radio than it would be in person. “But, c’mon, the timing on this is suspicious. And the cult story? Please!”

“Yeah, I don’t think I know anyone religious enough to get up before 9am on Sunday, let alone kidnap anyone.”

“Exactly. And so convenient that the bodyguard was gone. So we’re going to open up the phones. Call in and tell us what you think about Paris’ newest black widow.”

\--

Robbery gone wrong?

\--

ADRIEN AGRESTE MISSING

\--

What’s to become of Agreste Fashion?


End file.
